world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Retribution Domain
Retribution Domain Vengeance is a noble cause to the gods who hold retribution as one of their domains, and seeking to strike back against those who disturb the peace and tranquility of the world is a righteous goal indeed. Gods of war and peace, justice and balance, judgement and wrath could all hold retribution as a domain. Their worshippers hunt those who harm others, strike back against the wicked, and hold grudges till their dying day. Retribution Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st compelled duel, hellish rebuke 3rd enlarge/reduce, spiritual weapon 5th fear, spirit guardians 7th fire shield, locate creature 9th Bigby’s hand, flame strike Bonus Proficiencies When you select this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency in heavy armor and martial weapons. Vengeful Counter At 1st level, your deity enables you to strike those who harm your allies. Whenever an allied creature you can see takes damage from an attack and the attacker is within your reach, you can make a melee attack against the creature as a reaction. Channel Divinity: Enable Revenge At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity feature as a reaction whenever an ally you can see takes damage from an attack. For the next hour, the ally has advantage on rolls to track their attacker and are aware of their location if they are within 100 feet of them. Whenever the ally sees the attacker make an attack or cast a spell, the ally can use a reaction to move up to their speed directly towards their quarry. Fly Havoc At 6th level, your god grants you the wings of an avenging angel. As a bonus action, you can expend a spell slot of 3rd level or higher to cause wings to sprout from your back, transforming your armor to suit them. While these wings are deployed, you gain a flying speed equal to your walking speed. When you are on the ground while these wings are deployed and you don't have a shield equipped, you gain a bonus to your AC equal to half your Wisdom modifier (rounded down), as you use your wings for defense. These wings last for a number of rounds equal to the level of the spell slot expended plus one. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with the fury of your god. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant or necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. No Rest for the Wicked At 17th level, you are unceasing in your hunt for those who act against the servants of your god. You gain immunity to exhaustion and to the frightened condition. Also, your reach is considered 5 ft. longer for the purposes of Vengeful Counter, and you can add your Divine Strike damage to the damage dealt by that attack even though it is not your turn.